Angel Rose
Current Queens of Combat Champion | image = Adrenaline(WOW).png | names = Angel Rose Priscilla Zuniga (WWE NXT) Diamanté (Impact Wrestling) Adrenaline | height = 5 ft 1 in (1.55 m) | weight = 114 lbs (52 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Miami Gardens, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Miami Gardens, Florida | billed = Miami Gardens, Florida | trainer = Rusty Brooks Maxx Stardom Mykal Manix | debut = July 19, 2008 | retired = }} Priscilla Zuniga (July 14, 1991) is an American-born Cuban-Ecuadorian professional wrestler previously signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Diamanté. She is the younger sister of fellow professional wrestler Ricky Martínez. Career Early Career (2008-2012) Rose debuted in 2008 competiting in Independent Championship Wrestling. During her first five years in ICW, she won the Women's title four times, beginning her first reign on July 19, 2008 after defeating Kellie to win the vacant title at ICW Crossing The Line 2008. Her second title reign began on January 16, 2010 at ICW Battle Rumble 2010 when she defeated Stud Magnum. She won her next title reign on November 6, 2010 at ICW Lethal Lottery 2010 after winning a triple threat match against defending champion Calypso and Santana G. Rose had a one-time title reign with the ICW Hard Knocks Championship beginning on December 17, 2010 and ending on February 19, 2011. Her final ICW match of her first run in the promotion was on November 16, 2012 at ICW Raging Controversy - Supercard Of Wrestling where she challenged for the ICW Hard Knocks Championship in a Falls Count Anywhere Triple Threat match against defending champion J-Dawg Brooks (match-winner) and TC Read. World Wrestling Entertainment (2017) 'NXT' (2017) On February 22, debuting under the ring name Priscilla Zuniga, she was defeated in a singles match by Asuka. Impact Wrestling (2017) On the March 2 television taping of Impact Wrestling (formerly Total Nonstop Action Wrestling), she debuted as Angel Rose, in a match won by Angelina Love. On March 4, she returned to join a Gauntlet Battle Royal won by ODB for the Impact Women's Knockout Championship. On March 4 at One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown 2017, she debuted under her new name ' Diamante' to team with Angelina Love, Laurel Van Ness and Rosemary in a six-woman tag match won by Alisha Edwards, Leva Bates, ODB and Santana Garrett. Later at the event, she defeated Amanda Rodriguez in her second Impact Wrestling singles match. Independent circuit (2009-present) Beside spending her first five years working in Independent Championship Wrestling, Rose worked in other Florida-based wrestling events. In 2010, she worked in World Xtreme Wrestling where she unsuccessfully challenged for the WXW Women's Championship in a series of title matches from June until September of that year. On July 25, 2015 she debuted in Ronin Pro Wrestling appearing at RONIN 7 where she was defeated by Leva Bates. Rose also made her Queens of Combat debut at QOC 14 where she was defeated by Ariel Monroe. She returned on September 17, 2016 at QOC 15 in a Four Way match won by Rachael Ellering against Samantha Heights and Savannah Evans. On November 27, 2016 she returned at QOC 16, defeating Samantha Heights. Rose has appeared in numerous other Florida promotions including IGNITE Wrestling, FEST Wrestling, where she frequently competed for the FEST Wrestling Championship, UKnow Pro Wrestling, Wrestling For A Cause, REAL Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Revolver, Orlando City Wrestling, Full Throttle Pro Wrestling and many more. She made an international trip to Australia where she debuted in Newcastle Pro Wrestling on February 22, 2014, defeating Shazza McKenzie. On January 13, 2017, Rose debuted on SHINE Wrestling at SHINE 40 in a Four Way match won by Su Yung against Rose, Jayme Jameson and Jessie Belle Smothers. She returned on March 10 at SHINE 41 where she was defeated by Malia Hosaka. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bridging German suplex **Rolling cutter *'Signature moves' **Hurricanrana **Senton bomb **Sunset flip powerbomb *'Teams and stables' **Latin American Xchange *'Entrance themes' **"Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence featuring Paul McCoy (ICW; July 19, 2008 – August 27, 2011) **"E.T." (Oktored Dubstep Remix) by Katy Perry (ICW; September 24, 2011 – June 20, 2015) **'"Final Episode (Let's Change the Channel)"' by Asking Alexandria (Independent circuit; September 19, 2015 – present) **"Poppin' Non-Stop" by Photronique (NXT; March 22, 2017) **"LAX" by Dale Oliver feat. Konnan (Impact Wrestling; used as a member of The Latin American Xchange) Championships and accomplishments *'Independent Championship Wrestling' **ICW Championship (1 time) **ICW Hard Knocks Championship (1 time) **ICW Women's Championship (4 times) *'Queens Of Combat' **Queens of Combat Championship (1 time, Current) External links * Profile * Profile pt:Diamanté Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:1991 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Brain Buster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Orlando City Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Newcastle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:IGNITE Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:QOC champions Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Empower Wrestling alumni